Hiei Vs The Squirrels!
by WolfRunner326
Summary: Hiei has a war going on. With Squirrels? Over a tree? I must now question his sanity. Rated T for language. Not sure if this is too high but its a just in case thing :D
1. Round 1 Squirrels go Nutty

Hiei Vs. The Squirrels! 

(WolfRunner is on her computer check her email with Hiei and Kurama watching her)

Hiei: What is she doing? She's supposed to be working on our story.

Kurama: I believe she's checking for reviews.

Hiei: Is she checking it every five seconds? That's crazy

Kurama: Well she isn't exactly the poster child of mental health now is she?

WolfRunner: CHEESEBALL!

Hiei: Well as long she doesn't get another distraction we shall be fi-

WolfRunner: KURAMA! I had an idea! How about we ease our adoring public into Yu Yu Hakusho by making another funny story?

Kurama sounds fine to me. Do you need me to do the disclaimer? (WolfRunner nods eagerly) Very well then. WolfRunner does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

WolfRunner: Great, now LET THE HIEI TORTURE COMMENCE

Hiei: Hn, WAIT WHAT? DAMN YOU, YOU WOLF OBSESSED WRITER! (Hiei Chases WolfRunner while Kurama smirks at the two)

"Blah" Normal talk

_Blah _Squirrel Talk

'_blah' _Thoughts

('.') ( '.' ) ('.')

Hiei was lounging in his favorite tree in the park. His eyes were closed as he day dreamed of more funner things to do. He needed another mission so he could get out of this human city and kill demons. That was much better then watching humans enjoy themselves at the park. Hell watching that oaf Kuwabara fawn over his cat is more fun then this. Oh Gods he must be bored he thought _that_! He then heard a chittering noise. He opened one eye to see a family of squirrels gathering acorns in _his _tree! He took one of the acorns. The squirrels looked at him curiously, what was this midget doing in _their _tree? He then threw the acorn at the squirrels. It hit one on the head. It chittered angrily; Hiei then torched one on the butt. Getting up, Hiei chased the squirrels out of the tree. He watched in pride as the squirrels flee from him.

"Hn. Stupid squirrels." Well that took his mind off of things for a bit. That was fun! He jumped back into the tree and started lounging. Soon he felt sleep started to take him. With one last stretch, Hiei made himself more comfortable and fell asleep.

**Transition to the newly formed Squirrel War Council**

In a bush far away from the tree, the family of squirrels chittered amongst themselves. They could not believe their luck; they were kicked out of their home! So close to the winter too! They had to find shelter due to the start of a thunderstorm. However they were out of food, so 3 of the squirrels went out in the rain to quickly find food for the family. The other 2 talked about the grave situation they were in.

_What are we going to do? That crazy midget chased us out of our home?_ One squirrel asked, _If we don't find a new home for the winter we'll freeze. _Another squirrel jumped up.

_We can't find a new home. We forgot our food in the other tree in our haste. We can't gather enough for the winter in time if we start again. _Squirrel 2 said, _we'll have to take the tree back._

_ How? The midget is still there? _Squirrel 1 asked

_We'll wait until tonight, when the rain has stopped and he's asleep _Squirrel 2 said, _We'll strike then. The midget wants a fight? Well he's got one._

The foragers came back with enough acorns to last the night. The squirrels ate while going over the battle plan. Their tails twitched in anticipation. They could not wait for vengeance on the midget. After they ate, one of the squirrels looked outside to notice the rain stopped. The squirrels went to see if the midget was asleep. Thankfully, he was. They quietly went to work. Taking his katana and running it back to their bush. Then they started gnawing quietly on the branch the midget was sleeping on. Leaving just enough to support his weight. For the rest of the night was spent moving a giant rock right under the midget. After the task was done they waited for the midget to wake up.

**Another transition, aren't they the best? :D**

Hiei woke up groggily to the sound of chewing. He blinked his eyes and rubbed some sleep out of them. He sat up. The branch shook violently from the action. '_Wait what the hell?_' He looked up. It was the squirrels! He was about to chase them when he noticed their handy work. The branch was about to fall off! '_Oh shit…' _The squirrels seemed to smile evilly at him. Hiei tried negotiating.

"Alright, you want the nuts? Take them. Just don't move." The squirrels looked at each other; they then started gnawing at the branch. It soon snapped and Hiei fell, his head hitting a rock. Ow... Hiei touched his head gingerly; He felt a warm sticky feeling and a raised bump. '_The squirrels cracked open my head! Son of a bitch!' _Hiei reached for his katana, those squirrels are dead! However he couldn't find it. The squirrels made loud chittering noises. They were laughing at him! He jumped up and started chasing the squirrels. They ceased their annoying laughter and ran. Hiei chased the squirrel around the park. However before he could catch them, he slammed into someone then. He fell down.

"Get out of my way jackass they're getting away!" Hiei said to the person he hit, however the squirrel got away, damn…

"Who's getting away Hiei? And why are you bleeding?" A familiar voice asked. Hiei looked up into Kurama's face. Oh course, he had to insult the one person he respected. Hiei jumped up.

"I'm sorry Kurama, it's just -," Hiei had an idea, "Hey Kurama, do you speak squirrel?" Kurama blinked.

"Hiei have you been experimenting with ice cream and vodka again?" Kurama asked.

"No! It's just these are these squirrels, the attacked me! They somehow managed to crack open my head. And I'm starting to think that violence won't work with these annoying furry beasts. They stole my katana."

"Uh-huh. Look Hiei, if the squirrels are bothering you, why don't you just find another tree?" Kurama questioned

"Because this is MY tree!" Hiei said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Kurama blinked again.

"I think that head injury is more severe then we think."

"What do you mean? Brain fine working well." Hiei said, Kurama nodded.

"Alright. You're going to bandage up that wound and lying down for the day." Kurama held up Hiei

"But the squirrels!" Hiei said

"They can wait." Kurama said patiently, Hiei decided fighting will get him nowhere. He will rest for now. However once he's recovered the squirrels are going to get it. Hn.

('.') ( '.' ) ('.')

WolfRunner: Well that's it for now! Ooh this is nice I could just end it there!

Hiei: Do so and die woman! You're not just going to let the squirrels get away with this are you?  
WolfRunner: but I like squirrels!

Hiei: I thought you like wolves

WolfRunner: I like all animals! Except insects and arachnids cause they feel weird when they crawl on you. All mosquitoes must die!

Kurama: (Looking over the story) You do know that 'funner' is not a word right?

WolfRunner: It is now!

Kurama: *Sigh*

WolfRunner: Anyway please R&R because reviews make a happy WolfRunner

Hiei: Hn


	2. Round 2 Hiei gets Catty

Hiei Vs. The Squirrels!

WolfRunner: I'm back! Woot! I've decided to continue the story!

Hiei:…yay

WolfRunner: Oh come on, you were complaining about not having your own story and here you are!

Hiei: I wasn't expecting to have a war with f-ing squirrels

WolfRunner: Language and temper Hiei now, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho so –

Hiei: Yes we do! We totally own it!  
(WolfRunner is then attacked by an army of lawyers)

('.') ( '.' ) ('.')

Hiei was lying in Kurama's bed with his head bandaged up. Kurama was sitting opposite of him reading a book. All Hiei wanted to do was leave. However Kurama insisted that he lay in bed for the day. The annoying part was that he knew Hiei too well so he sat there and watched him. Hiei needed only a brief distraction then he could escape. Or plan B which involves forcing Kurama into letting him leave.

This plan however wasn't going as well as Hiei hoped.

"Can I leave yet?" Hiei asked  
"No." Kurama answered, not looking up from his book.

"Can I leave yet?"

"No."

"Can I leave yet?"

"No."

"Can I leave yet?"  
"Hiei, if I say no for the last fifty times, what makes you think I'm going to change my mind?" He turned a page. Hiei grumbled. Suddenly an imaginary light bulb popped on top of Hiei's head.

"Is that Elvis outside?"

"No," Kurama thought about it, "Wait what?" During that hesitation, Hiei left in a blink of an eye. Hiei chuckled at this. He was able to outsmart Kurama for a moment. Now for Round two with those damn squirrels. He pondered how to get his tree back. Ooh he could roast their asses then serve them to his friends. They would never know the difference. Or he could bash their heads on a rock, an eye for an eye, Nice. However, Hiei had an idea, he grinned wickedly. He sped off towards an alley, grabbed a box with a lid and headed towards his tree. He noticed the little squirrels being all happy and chipper. That will soon change. He ambushed the little monsters, stuffing them all into the box; he sped towards Kuwabara's house.

Hiei opened Kuwabara's window and went inside. He used his Jagan eye, soon he found his target. He speed and grabbed the cat Eikichi by the scruff. He then put the squirrels and the cat into the closet and locked the door. He went back outside to watch the show. Oh boy this was going to be fun!

**Another transition, how very convenient! **

The squirrels were scared and confused. What in the world was going on?

_I think this sky cover is removable, help me remove it._ Squirrel 1 asked. The others joined him in removing the sky cover.

_Whew what a smell! That midgets going to get it! _Squirrel 3 said angrily.

_Where are we?_ Squirrel 5 asked. They looked around. The place was dark wherever they were. From the sky human clothing was hanging from large hooks. On the floor, insects skittered to hide. There were several human feet things scattered amongst the garbage. A low growl alerted them to a cat looking at them hungrily. All the squirrels screamed and went different directions. The cat pounced at Squirrel 1. Squirrel 1 yelled and ducked out of the way. The cat crashed into the wall. The Squirrel 2 tried to scurry underneath the creak. The cat saw him and attacked. Squirrel 2 pushed himself out of the way.

"Eikichi, what you doing in the closet silly kitty?" A low voice called from the other side of the door. A click was heard and the door opened. The squirrels to this chance and fled the closet. Eikichi was caught by his carrot-top owner. "What the hell?" He cried as the squirrels fled. The squirrels went back to the bush they found when they saw the midget in the tree. They all panted.

_That midget is started to annoy me. _Squirrel 4 said.

_ We're going to have to chase him out again. _Squirrel 1 cried out, obviously frustrated. Squirrel 5 piped up.

_I have an evil idea. _

('.') ( '.' ) ('.')

Hiei: A cliffhanger? Damn you, you evil bi-

WolfRunner: (Hits Hiei on the head) Whoo! Not only is it a cliffie, buts it a short one too! Ooh I'm evil! However more shall not come until there are reviews. So review, review, REVIEW! And then with enough reviews, I shall TAKE OVER THE WORLD! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kurama: All the reviews went to your head didn't they?

WolfRunner: Yup!


	3. Round 3 Oh Poopy!

Hiei Vs. the Squirrels

WolfRunner: Hi Y'all! WolfRunner back I've been busy so I've been unable to update.

Hiei: Yeah right

(WolfRunner shoves a popsicle in Hiei's mouth)

WolfRunner: I have two announcements one is the new names for the squirrels!

Hiei: (Through the popsicle) yay...

WolfRunner: Only two people actually suggested anything so that makes things much easier! Thanks to hana4262 and T. R. Blessing for the suggestion, huggles for you! Anyway the names are...Bushtail, Jhon, Lee, Abby, and Lala! Fun! Thanks again! Announcement two, I got a new notebook! *does a dance* Of course it's very tiny and will take some time to get used to, for forgive me for anymistake. Anyway onto the story

(A pink elephant walks by with a sign on it's back saying: WolfRunner does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Please do not sue us, we have no cash.

_**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS CRUDE HUMOR! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS KIND OF HUMOR DO NOT READ AND NOT FLAME ME OR I'LL GET THE PINK ELEPHANTS TO HUNT YOU DOWN!**_

('.') ( '.' ) ('.')

The squirrels ran back to the bush again. Their already fast heartbeats have gone haywire due to being trapped in a closet with a cat. Bushtail stamped his paw.

_Damn it! That midget is getting deadly. _Lala went up to soothe Bushtail.

_Don't worry, we'll win this somehow. _Bushtail flicked his tail as a sign of annoyance but said nothing. Abby piped up.

_Maybe we should start collecting nuts in case we can't get our tree back. _Jhon shook his head

_We won't have enough time, we'll starve, we need to get the tree back. Lee do you have any ideas? _Lee looked up. He smirked, his buckteeth showing.

_ In fact I do. We're going to have to forage certain things though. _Lee whnispered his idea to the squirrels Abby's tail bristled in shock.

_LEE! Are you that desparate to get the tree back? That's sick _Bushtail came to Lee's defence

_We don't have much choice Abby. Anyway I can't wait to see how the midget deals with this..._ The squirrels spent the rest of the night scavaging...Erm...fecal matter. While they knew it was a new low, however they were desparate. They placed the fecal matter in position they waited until morning to see the effects.

**Wakey wake Hiei the story must go on**

Hiei woke up slowly. After the cat incident, Hiei felt really well accomplished and drank at the bar until he could barely stay in the tree. He felt like a drillhammer was pounding his head and everything hurt. Oh God he was hung over. He sat up he put his hand down on the branch for leverage he felt something soft. It was around this time Hiei caught the foul stench in the air. He looked around. There were hundreds of small brown pellets surrounding him. What the fuck? He looked at his hand, it was also smeared with brown. His hungover brain finally realized what was going on.

"SHIT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, "SHIT! THE LITTLE SHITS COVERED ME WITH SHIT!" He started burning all of the pellets which caused the smell to spread. He kept doing this while yelling 'shit' until the sirens arrived. He was soon covered by police who started handcuffing while saying his rights*. He struggled, he was trying to kill the squirrels! They pushed him into the car and drove off while the firefighters put out the fires he started. He was then sitting in front of a metal desk while the detectives looked at his file.

"Well Mr. Jaganshi, you are charged with disturbing the peace and vandaling public property, do you have any excuse in your defence?" The detective asked

"Do you have medicine for a hangover?" Hiei asked, the detective sighed and gave him an asprin and a phone.

"Here's your one call sir, choose wisely." He warned. Hiei knew who he was going to call.

**Who? WHO? Guess we'll find out.**

An annoying ringing drilled into Kurama's brain. On instint, the half-asleep teenager hit the snooze on his alarm. Much to his dismay, the ringing still came. He looked up to see the phone was ringing. He grabbed for it and checked the caller I.D. It said Police Department. He hit the speaker button.

"Moshi Moshi, Minamino residence." He grumbled into the phone.

"Kura- I mean Shuichi? It's Hiei. I'm in jail." Kurama hung his head. It was too early for this.

"I'll come over when I'm able." He replied and hung up. He pulled the covered over his head and fell asleep.

('.') ( '.' ) ('.')

WolfRunner: Erm.. hehehe

Kurama: What is it?

WolfRunner: I don't want to post this.

Kurama: Let me see (He reads the draft) Whats wrong with it?

WolfRunner: I don't know

Kurama: Then why don't you want to post it?

WolfRunner:...Cause...

Kurama: Sigh...


	4. Round 4 Tree gone! Oh no!

WolfRunner: I'm continuing the Mass Update Day with Hiei's story.

Hiei: Finally, I'll be able to wring those damn squirrels neck.

WolfRunner: I think you're forgetting something Hiei

Hiei: Hn?

Bakura: YOUR IN JAIL! HAHAHAHAHA

WolfRunner: You were too Bakura so get out of this fanfic!

Bakura: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! (Run away!)

('.') ( '.' ) ('.')

Four hours after Hiei's initial call, Kurama woke up and was getting ready to visit Hiei in jail. Kurama looked up at the gloomy building surrounded by wire. He walked inside and asked a guard for Hiei.

"Oh, the short guy? I'll go fetch him."

"First what is he charged for?" Kurama asked

"Let's see, well, there's disturbing the peace, resisting arrest, attacking an officer." Kurama nodded, that sounded like Hiei. The guard left to go get Hiei. Kurama sighed, he knew he was going to get it for not immediately going to talk to Hiei. Hiei came in with an orange jumpsuit. He growled at the guard and looked at Kurama.

"Where were you for the past four hours?" He asked Kurama

"Sleeping." Kurama answered honestly.

"So I've been going through hell while you slept away?"

"Well, I've been talking to the guards," Kurama started, "and you would've been just given a ticket had you not tried to resist arrest. They say you can serve your time in jail."

"Hell no." Hiei stated flatly

"Or you can pay the fine of $2000 dollars."

"How would I get $2000 dollars?"

"Getting a job is normally a good place to start."

"Hn. I'll take it." Hiei said _After I kick the asses of those damn squirrels _

A few days later, Hiei was back in the park. He looked up at the tree where the squirrels were chittering away. He jumped up and started chasing the squirrels all around the park. They ran all around the park. Soon They were cornered by the very tree they fought so hard to protect. However before Hiei could finish them off, a loud rumbling stopped him. Soon a yellow vehicle started attacking the tree. Hiei and the squirrels ran off.

_Lala! Lee cried out. Hiei turned his head to see one of the squirrels stuck under the tree. Using his extreme speed. He grab the squirrel and ran it to safty. They all fell down and watched as the bulldozer destroyed the very tree they enjoyed. Hiei looked at the squirrels_

"_That's it, shit is going down." Bushtail held up his paw. Hiei took it and shook it._

_('.') ( '.' ) ('.')_

_Hiei: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WOMAN!WolfRunner: STOP CALLING ME THAT! At least your out of jail right?_

_Hiei: Stop making cliff hangers damn it!_

_WolfRunner: Please rate and review thanks!_


	5. Round 5 The Tree Protection Squad

(Yusuke walks in to see Hiei chasing WolfRunner in a circle)

WolfRunner: AHHHHHH!Hiei: GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU, YOU SADIST!WolfRunner: NEVAH!

Yusuke: THERES LOUD NOISES!Kuwabara: CHEESECAKE!

(Kurama and Botan watch the scene)Kurama: I don't suppose they'll be ready for a while. How about you check over the reviews while I stop the chaos

Botan: Okay! Let's see…

**Babygirl1998: I liked this chapter! Sorry i haen't had time to read it. I feel very guilty i'm so so sorry. Plz don't be mad at me. **Botan: Aww we're not mad at you! She'd probably do the same thing

**T. R. Blessing ...wow...Poor tree...Though it did brighten my day. Well written and funny. Looking forawrd to the next one **Botan: I'm glad we brightened your day! ^.^

**Hana4262: omg, you used the name I proposed.. thank you soo much! and lala's the one that got saved by hiei... again, arigatou gozaimasu.. **Botan: Your welcome!

(WolfRunner comes in panting)WolfRunner: Sorry guys. I know you've been waiting. I was doing stuff when a stroke of inspiration hit me, in the form of a tennis ball. I've been writing other stories I'm sorry! Well anyway time to check reviews.

Kurama: We did that

WolfRunner: We did? (She thinks about it) I don't remember it . Well anyway, here's the long awaited chapter five of Hiei Vs. The Squirrels! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! Damn you Japanese guy who did…wait…if you're damned that means you can't create it (Her head starts smoking from over thinking)

(' ') ( ' ' ) (' ')

The newly formed Tree Protection Squad was meeting in a secret location; Kurama's room. Hiei prepared pencils and paper for the squirrels so they can try and communicate. Of course squirrels never used a pencil before so they were dumbfounded how to use it. Hiei sighed

"Hn, let me show you." He took the pencil and drew a rough sketch of a squirrel. He then gave the pencil back to Abby who started chittering angrily.

"What? This is a form of communication! Use it Damn it!" Abby then took the pencil and measured it up to herself. Hiei realized it was too big for her to use. So he snapped the tip off and gave it to her. Abby took it and drew something. Hiei saw a very realistic looking squirrel.

"I just got outdrawn by a rodent!" Hiei said. Bushtail snickered loudly. Hiei then bobbed him on the head. Hiei then drew a lumber mill.

"This is where they will they will take our tree." Hiei said, Lee took the tip and drew a question mark. Hiei drew trees getting shredded and made into furniture. Lala promptly squeaked and fell unconscious. Jhon went to help her.

"Here's the plan: I shall try and talk to the humans about letting our tree go" Hiei drew himself in the office. He then drew five squirrels'. "You guys shall sneak in and locate our tree. You must not be seen! Hear me!" Hiei emphasized his point by scratching the paper with his pencil, leaving long gashes in it, "You." Gash "Must." Gash "Not." Gash "Be." Gash "SEEN!" RIPPP! The paper was a shredded mess now and all conscious squirrels nodded their heads in unison.

_Somehow I don't think negotiating with the humans won't help if he's our speaker _Jhon said, Abby nodded.

"Alright, we shall have the snacks and we shall assault the lumber mill!" Hiei then pulled out the snacks which were made up of acorns and ice cream. They all quickly ate their snacks. Lala woke up and joined in as well. After they were done the five rodent members of the TPS climbed up and secured themselves in Hiei's coat. Hiei flitted off, leaving Kurama's bed a crumby mess.

Once at the lumber mill, Hiei let the squirrels down so they could locate their tree. Hiei then straightened himself, making him look more official. He then walked into the office. The man on the front desk was asleep. Hiei shook the boot of the man, who woke up.

"May I help you?" He asked

"I'm with the," What did Kurama call it, "Parks and Recreation…thing." That was it! "And we've made a mistake with the trees on Akuryou* Street."

"Oh, that's where the new malls being made. Sounds fun, what about it?"

"Well, erm, the new mall projects been cancelled. I've come to collect the trees you tore down." Hiei said while rocking on the balls of his feet. The man scratched his head.

"Funny, I'm sure we would've gotten a call about that."

"Yeah, well, the phone…thingies are out." Hiei said.

"Are you sure your from parks and recs?" The man said eyeing Hiei with his right eye. Hiei sweat dropped and knocked the man unconscious. So much for talking

(' ') ( ' ' ) (' ')

WolfRunner: Well how was that? I hope you liked it! Please Rate and Review please

Queen Beryl: LOUD NOISES!


	6. Round 6 Bulldozer Mania!

WolfRunner: HIIIIIII!

*Everyone Glares at WolfRunner*

WolfRunner: LET ME EXPLAIN! I've been busy with College and Venture scouts and other stuff. And been distracted by shiny objects.

Hiei: Whatever finish the story!  
WolfRunner: FIRST THE REVIEWS!

**Lord of the Twinkies: **"Hiei, have you been experimenting with ice cream and vodka again?" XD **Me thinks you like that. Also AWESOME NAME!**

**T. R. Blessing **Wow. It's kind of scary when squirrels are right. I am wondering how well thought out this plan was...I mean how are they going to find one tree in that inter mess? And more importantly what are they going to do when they find it? It's not like then can just magically reroot it...unless they bring Kurama into it and... That would be funny. Hiei explaining to Kurama why he needed to reroot a tree for him and the squirrels he was fighting over it with...Wow this is going to be interesting. Talk about bringing a smile to a girls face. Ty for another chapter of this crazy fanfic, even if Hiei is really, really OOC. Lol **…STOP MAKING SENSE! IT MAKES MY BRAIN HURT! As usual, my plans are BRILLIANT! The small details kill it. And Hiei is very OOC yes. But then, if Hiei were in character, he'd toast the little squirrels, and then where's story?  
**

**Hana4262: **Somehow, it's not surprising that Jhon was right... Hiei isn't really the person fit for negotiating... I hope that Lala got a more major scene in the next chap... **I will TRY to give Lala an epic scene of awesome. No promises.**

WolfRunner: Now the challenge! Keeping WolfRunner focused long enough to make a relatively decent length chapter. I DO NOT ON YU YU HAKUSHO! Now that that's out of the way. GO KIRBY GO! 

('.') ( '.' ) ('.')

_I'm just saying I think we hit his head too hard. _Lala said

_What makes you say that? _Jhon asked

_Well, what are we gonna do when we find the tree? _Lala asked. Jhon started thinking. He looked up and saw one of the yellow things that tore down their tree. An imaginary light bulb over his head. _That's it! Bushtail any luck? _Bushtail shook his head. That's when Lee came up with Abby.

_We found it!_ Lee cried.

_Great follow me! _He ran up to the yellow thing. They all climbed in and saw all these devices. Jhon admitted he had no idea how to operate the thing. Lala pulled out what looked like an instruction manual. Jhon grinned.

Hiei ran towards the lumber mill, ignoring several lumberjacks who shouted at him. He had no idea what he was doing or where he was going. All he knew is that he had to find the tree. He suddenly heard a rumbling sound…and chittering

_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU JHON! _Lala cried and a large bulldozer holding the tree flew over Hiei's head. It bounced two times and continued its course. It jerked erratically every now and then. Hiei blinked once. Twice. Three times. No, they were still there, five squirrels driving a bulldozer.

"Damn it I told them not to be seen." Hiei yelled

Bushtail and Abby were operating the gas and break. Jhon was holding the steering wheel with Lala.

_Lee? What did you learn from the book? _Lala asked.

_It tastes really good! _Lee cried as he ripped another piece from the book. Jhon was shouting directions to Abby and Bushtail.

_GAS! BREAK! NO WAIT GAS! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY YOU STUPID DEER! BREAK! _Jhon yelled.

_It's fake_ Lala cried as they ran over the plastic dear.

_Do we know where we're going? _Bushtail yelled from below

_NOT A CLUE! _Lala cried.

**Meanwhile**

Atsuko watched the Bulldozer roll over the apartment complex's lawn. She also noticed the five squirrels driving it. Atsuko concluded that it was the hangover and went back to bed

**Back at the Bulldozer**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME DRIVE!" Hiei yelled, he grabbed the steering wheel and all the squirrels went on his shoulder. He jerked the steering wheel left to avoid a car.

_Ooh pretty _Lala said. Hiei looked behind him to see hundreds of cop cars behind him. He face palmed himself, taking his eyes off the road. A costly mistake.

_WATCH OUT FOR JOHN TRAVOLTA! _Jhon cried. Hiei looked up to see a billboard sign of John Travola's newest movie. Everyone in the cockpit screamed as Hiei desperately turned the steering wheel to get out of the way. There was a large crash. The tree was in shambles, the bulldozer was wrecked, John Travolta's face was scarred for life, and Hiei was in a heap of trouble

**Two Days Later**

'_They are all going to die' _Hiei thought sourly as Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed their heads off. Hiei got into major trouble with Koenma who increased his parole for several more years. As punishment, the humans also made him repair all the damage he's done. Hiei and the squirrels moved to a new home: Kurama's closet, (Hiei figured that's be kicked out once Kurama finds them in there) . Hiei was now working on the billboard that he crashed into. All in all, Hiei figured it could've been worse.

"Oh, by the way, message from Koenma; No ice cream for a month." Yusuke said.

People are going to die now.

('.') ( '.' ) ('.')

WolfRunner: HA! I LOVE IT! I could leave it open for a sequal to. Thank you all for your awesome reviews! They made me happy. If you liked this one try reading some of my other crap. Thanks you all. I love ya! Good night!


End file.
